Intervenciones: Edición BLACK ROSES-IMZ
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Solo...el punto de vista de un escritor afectado del como le gustaría que hubieran sucedido ciertas cosas


...hola a todos...verán, no tenía del todo planeado algo así...digamos que...llegue a mi límite...Black Rose-IMZ, es una gran escritora, me cae de cojones que ella es una de las mejores escritoras que hay en este sitio...pero...e llegado a un punto en el que...mi mente y mi corazón hicieron...pum osea...es muy...injusto lo que le hace al pobre de Po, a la pobre de Tigresa, y a la podré de Lia...así que...por recomendación de mi médico, ya no debo contenerme o guardarme las cosas, si, hace un tiempo atrás, intente hacer un trabajo con respecto y en base a lo que Rose hacia, pero eso fue puro copy and paste, desgraciadamente, pero ahora...esta vez será diferente...totalmente diferente, se los prometo y os prometo...que no me pienso contener el día de hoy...lo que haré, es una idea, que, puede no ser tan original, pero les prometo que al menos a unos cuantos les gustara, y Rose, si lees esto...créeme que te admiro...que te respeto como escritora y como persona...pero ya no me voy a contener, voy a hacer esto a mi manera...y a la tuya...van a sufrir algunos personajes...pero otros saldrán ganando...solo pon atención...y veras...VAMOS A ELLO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Intervención 1: ...el sacrificio de Po

Jian:...porque no le preguntas a mi futura esposa lo que ella quiere?

...el silencio reino por completo la zona...no se lo podían tragar...y apenas se lo podían imaginar

Tigresa: *con suaves murmuras, con voz rota, y una expresión neutra, se da la vuelta y baja la mirada*...sáquenlos de aqui

Ya no tiene ni pizca de fuerza, para ver hacia atrás, en el preciso momento en el que Jian le puso una mano en la espalda y la hacia entrar en el palacio, simplemente se deja llevar, escuchaba claramente como Lia la llamaba y como su hermano la maldecía...pero en su mente...al menos los puso a salvo...pero ella se había quedado completamente sola...aunque

Po:...Shuo...*llama la atención del mismo, el cual aún tenía expresión seria en el rostro, al igual que la furia y la rabia*...por favor...cuida a Lia

Todos:...Que?~

Lia:...Que?~~ *preguntaba con una voz muy suave, baja y quebrada*

Po: *es rodeado por una clase de Aura chi dorada, su vista se tornaba euforica y molesta, su pelaje se erizaba por completo como si fuese una especie de mecanismo de defensa, hace que los estudiantes de Bao se alejasen, y entonces como si estuviera flotando, se acerca rápidamente a la entrada del palacio, muchos intentaron detenerlo en el camino, pero al llegar a la entrada, rompe la misma con todo su cuerpo, dándole una vista más clara hacia Jian y Tigresa, los cuales se detuvieron a ver su camino*

Jian: pero qué demo- *no termino de articular la frase, pues el fuerte y bien cerrado puño del euforico panda, golpeo su mejilla y lo arrojó contra el trono e hizo que el mismo se rompiera*

Tigresa: *con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, no puede decir algo al respecto, puesto que el panda inmediata ante después de alejar al tigre blanco, la sujeto de su pierna y la arrojó hacia la entrada principal del palacio, haciendola caer sobre sus amigos mal heridos, los cuales la logran atrapar*

Po: váyanse~...*sale disparado hacia las puertas, junta sus manos y entonces crea una gran esfera de energía chi*...HUYAAAAAAAAAN! *arroja la misma al suelo, la cual levanta una gran pared de piedra alrededor de todo el palacio, impidiendo que los que estaban fuera, entraran de nuevo, la pared de piedra tenía un gran groso, y por su textura sería imposible de escalar*

El panda lentamente bajo al suelo, por así decirlo, quedo de pie en el mero centro del patio del palacio, y miro a todos lados, observando el como todos los estudiantes de Bao lo rodeaban y acorralaban en el centro, de a poco, Jian, con la nariz sangrante, sale del palacio y se acerca sumamente molesto

Jian: cómo te atreves? *los demás al verlo en una especie de carácter furioso, deciden apartarse, y entonces ven como un zarpaso letal corta y rasga gran parte del pelaje y la piel del panda, haciéndolo sangrar a chorros* COMO TE ATREVES!? *lo golpea justo en la misma herida, para después recoger un poco de tierra y arrojársela a la misma*

Po gimoteaba y tensaba la mandíbula al sentir el semejante ardor y dolor que se le era inflingido en la herida, pero en poco tiempo logra callar sus gritos de dolor, y entonces lo resiste con gran voluntad y coraje

Jian: *lo sujeta de la piel cortada, lo jala hacia él y entonces es que le gruñe y ruge con gran molestia y enojo* crees que esa pared me detendrá...estas equivocado, esa gatita ahora me pertenece, y nada de lo que hagas...cambiará eso! *le da un fuerte puñetazo de lleno en el rostro, lo hace caer de espalda y entonces Jian empieza a regresar al palacio* que alguien busque unos ganchos, quiero que escalen esa pared y me traigan a mi! Futura esposa!

Po:...no...no lo harás *lentamente, se pone de pie, con la sangre fresca escurriendo de su pelaje y de su herida, poco a poco, se da la vuelta, hasta mirar de frente a Jian*...no me importa que...no dejaré que te quedes con la mujer...que algunas vez amé...así que...si así debe ser...no me queda otra opción *la misma aura chi dorada lo rodea por completo, causando algunas cuantas ráfagas de viento, las cuales hacían que los estudiantes de bao se cubrieran los ojos, pues el viento levantaba demasiado polvo*

Jian: *gruñe con gran fuerza, se descubre el rostro y cierra los puños con rabia* eres un incompetente lo sabías? Crees que eso me va a detener? Un espectáculo de lucecitas?

Po:...jmjmjm...si lo quieres ver así está bien por ti...Tigresa Lia y los demás ya debieron haber salido de la ciudad...así que puedo estar tranquilo...a sido un honor...poder eliminarte...*sonrie con algo de sadismo en el rostro, cierra sus puños con el resto de fuerza que le quedaba y entonces es que cerraba los ojos mientras soltaba algunas cuantas lagrimas*

/... _Adiós Lia~...Adiós Song~...y también...Tigresa~~~_.../

Jian: *con una expresión de confusion y algo de...era acaso...temor?...como sería posible que alguien como Jian...pudiera sentir miedo?*...qué demonios estás haciendo?

Po:...Tch!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *un gran resplando Dorado cubre el cuerpo de Po por completo, una especie de onda chi se expande por todo su cuerpo, y la misma empieza a arrasar con todo a su alrededor*

En pocos segundos, los estudiantes de Bao, estaban volviéndose cenizas, el palacio, la pared de piedra...y en pocos segundos, toda la ciudad de Kenshi, estaba comenzando a desaparecer, puesto, que el panda...se estaba sacrificando...en lo que parecía ser una explosión masiva

Jian: no!...NO! ...¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! *la onda chi lo alcanza, y entonces lo convierte en cenizas, al igual que todo en kilometros*

Claro, Tigresa y los demás estaban bastante lejos, pero les tocó ver...como la gran esfera de Ki...destruia...todo lo que Shuo, Lee, Tigresa y Lia...habían conocido como...hogar...

Lia: Papa...papa...*intenta ir de regreso a Kenshi, pero inmediatamente es detenida, por los brazos de su madre, la cual la sujeta y abraza con fuerza* PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *con voz chillona, euforica, triste y desesperada, miraba como la esfera chi seguia moviendose, hasta alcanzar la academia de la garra, la cual fue destruida, junto al resto de estudiantes...y su maestro*

...un gran resplandor...se veía a lo lejos...donde la figura de un gran guerrero...había desaparecido...su nombre...fue Po...El guerrero dragon!...


End file.
